Be Careful What You Wish For
by ds9jullian
Summary: A one shot based on a line of banter between Kensi and Deeks during Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is result of being stuck at home with snow on the ground, the wind chill floating around forty below, nothing to do and a line from "Overwatch". I am going to keep it at a one-shot.

Two weeks ago Marty Deeks watched as his partner in crime fighting, Kensi Blyth ran after a suspect and was hit by a car, she bounced off the hood landing in the oncoming lane of traffic and was hit by yet another car before he managed get to her.

Now he stood at the kitchen sink washing the dishes from lunch. Crime fighting would have to wait.

"Deeks" called Kensi from the bedroom.

"Coming" he replied drying his hands on a towel and heading down the hallway.

"You ready?" he asked entering the room.

Kensi sat on the edge of her bed, wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She looked beautiful, he could see past the fading bruises that still marred her face.

She nodded. He could have carried her to the sofa but she was too proud for that and she really did need to start moving around. Her recovery was going to be long and difficult as it was, and waiting wasn't going to make it any easier. He placed the walker in front of Kensi before reaching around and helped her to her feet. Kensi breathed out as she pulled herself up fighting the shooting pain that ran through her body. Together they made the slow shuffle down the hallway to the living room; it took nearly ten minutes to go the twenty or so feet. Deeks walked behind her never taking his hand from the small of her back. It was so hard to watch her struggle, even the simple task of walking from one room to another brought Kensi pain. It hadn't been a couple of months since he stood in the LA County Morgue joking with her about helping her with her walker and here he was doing just that. Only they weren't going to the early bird special they were trying to get to the sofa to spend the afternoon watching television.

"Take it slow." said Deeks as he wrapped an arm around Kensi and helped to lower her on to the sofa.

It took her a moment to catch her breath from the pain.

"You good?" he asked as he handed her the remote.

She just smiled and nodded. He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and went back to the bedroom to clean up after her.

He had about an hour before Kensi would need him so he took the opportunity to shower and put on fresh cloths. He had been sleeping on the sofa too scared to leave Kensi because inevitably she would wake during the night and need something. The first night home she had tried to go to the bathroom on her own and had fallen. He awoke to her scream of pain; he helped her to the bathroom, and then put her back to bed. Only to spend the rest of the night sitting up worrying that would happen again.

After his shower Deeks sat working at a laptop catching up on paperwork for LAPD and NCIS. Kensi sat watching a movie. Words did not have to be spoken. They were at peace with the situation; they had argued about it days ago and had let the subject drop since. Kensi didn't see why he had to stay, she would be fine on her own for a couple of hours but he was too much of a gentleman to leave her alone. He hadn't been able to protect her from the damned car and he was damned if he was going to leave her alone now.

After a dinner of spaghetti and salad, they began the evening routine. Deeks helped Kensi back to the bedroom, he handed her a tee shirt and went to do the dishes while she changed. There had been a visiting nurse on the first day but Kensi had not taken well to this, she wanted to do everything for herself, that was just who she was. The nurse wasn't impressed and refused to come back, so much to Deeks surprise Kensi had turned to him for help. So now it was just the two of them going at this.

When he was done cleaning up dinner he returned to the bedroom where Kensi sat waiting for him in an oversized tee shirt. Without a word he helped her to the bathroom, into the shower and on to the stool in the shower. He left her, to do what she needed to and would sit waiting outside the bathroom door, terrified to leave her. After about ten minutes the water would stop, and after about another five minutes, she would call from him. Dressed once again in the oversized tee shirt he helped her back to the bed, handed her clean pajamas and would go back to the living room to wait.

"Deeks" Kensi called.

"Coming." He called back.

He grabbed the bottle of pill and glass of water that he had ready by the kitchen sink as he headed back to her bedroom. He dispensed two pills from the bottle, handed them to Kensi and then handed her the glass of water. She took the pills and returned the glass. He placed the glass on the night stand and helped Kensi into bed. He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead before grabbing the now empty glass and returning to the living room.

On this night, his fifth on the sofa, Deeks lay passed out when he was woken by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and quickly read the text message he had received, it was from Kensi.

_Deeks you are snoring like a bloody freight train out there, if you want to keep up this knight in shining armor act you might as well get your butt in here and get some real sleep but you look like hell and your back is killing you from the sofa._

Deeks smiled, his back was killing him and he hadn't had a restful night of sleep since the accident, so he figured he might as well take her up on the offer as it would be weeks before he would feel safe enough to leave her.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: After the response I got for this version of the story I spent some time rewriting the story and expanding upon it.

"Be Careful What You Wish For Ver 2" can be found starting today. I should be able to post some more in the coming weeks. Sorry I am so slow, teaching full time is rather time consuming.


End file.
